Just Assistance
by Al1ce
Summary: As the chase to catch Kira and 1-up the rest intensifies, Mello finds a woman who proves useful. R&R. Rating subject to change.
1. Inteview

**Hello people, this is Al1ce, future of fan fictions in the very far future! But right now, I'm just writing anything that passes me by. Peace out!**

"So, how can you be of assistance, as you mentioned in your email?" asked the skinny blonde, stretched out on the couch with a computer in his lap.

His eyes watched the girl standing across the coffee table from him, arms crossed. She was meeting him for a job interview in the Mafia hideout in Los Angelos to be one of his informants. During the race to catch Kira, the man was getting quite desperate for any information he could get his hands on. A young woman send him a detailed email, saying that she could get what he wanted, without specifying her name. Instead of turning her away, he decided to give her a shot, and see if she could be of any use. If not, well, she can always been killed. From her looks, it looks like she's just a hooker.

"I have a handful of connections that could be proven useful." said the brunette, standing on the other side of the coffee table, sliding a chocolate bar across the table to him. He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "How did you…?"

"A couple of your 'loyal' men can be paid off with a few…favors…" she said, running her finger along her jaw line.

The blonde snickered, unwrapping the chocolate bar. "That's unbelievable. How did you know they were my men?"

"What, like it was hard? Mafia thugs are _always_ skulking around the Red Light District."

"Hm. And to think you were just another hooker who wanted to sleep with me. Congratulations. I find you useful. Can I have your name?

"Kasuka. Kasuka Mernik. You?"

"Just call me Mello."

**Yay for the first chapter! More to come, so stay put! R&R! R&R like the wind!**


	2. Confirmation

Disclaimer:: I don't own death note

NOTICE: IM NOT BASHING ANYONE'S RELIGION

**Chapter 2 already? This is much longer, so...yeah. enjoy**

"So, how many of those connections do you have, Kasuka?" said Mello, flipping through the assorted papers across the coffee table.

"JPF, SPK, y'know…" she said, twisting a strand of brown hair around her finger

"So…how are you with murder, assasination, and blackmailing?" he asked, looked at her with the chocolate bar hanging from his teeth. "Can't get enough." chuckled Kasuka

"Okay, you'll be plenty useful. Have any weapons?"

"I…no. Left my knife at home." said Kasuka, her ego dropping suddenly. "And even that I'm sure that it isn't adequate, within the least."

"Hang on…are you really a hooker?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Mind if I not get in on it quite yet?"

"Um…okay…"

She nodded. "So, what information do you need?"

"I need all of the information you can get." said Mello. Kasuka raised her eyebrows. "All of it? From everywhere?"

"Yes! And I don't care how repetitive it is!" he yelled.

"Settle down there. Gimme a sec, I'll send you the numbers. Say your with Karen Mislakun."

"Who?"

"It's an alias."

"Ah." said Mello. Kasuka handed him a slip of paper covered with numbers and names. "Are these a list of clients?"

"Only some. And when's the interview gonna be done?" said Kasuka, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"When I feel that your dependable. And I believe that your not giving the interview. So stay quiet, I need to call these numbers."

Mello dialed out the number, turning his back on Kasuka. She rolled her eyes, pulling a sleek red phone out her bag. She messaged one of her employers, thumb pounding across the silver keypad. _It'll take him a while to get all those numbers called._ she thought, slipping her phone back in her bag and pulling a stick of strawberry pocky from the silver plastic bag. After a few seconds of thought, she fished out a cigarette instead. Mello looked over, eyebrow raised, but didn't say anything. She fished around in her bag for a little while and groaned. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, would you?" asked Kasuka.

"Um…I think so…" said Mello, searching his pockets, and revealing a silver Zippo. "Here." he said, spinning the little silver wheel and producing a brilliant orange flame. "Thanks." she said, resting the end of the cigarette between her lips and holding the other end in the flame. He closed it, waiting for it to cool before putting it back in his pocket (Because, y'know, hot metal on leather is totally amazing). She exhaled, sending a cloud of gray smoke in the air. Mello sniffed. "Menthols?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked, setting the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Just a guess."

"Hm." said Kasuka, taking a few more puffs before smashing it in the ashtray and setting the half-smoked cigarette in the battered pack. "Helps the pack last my ass" she mumbled, still a little grouchy.

"I apologize in advance, but are you a crack whore?" asked Mello, as this has been bugging him since he found out that she's a prostitute. She looked at him for a long second, before chuckling. "In layman's terms, yes."

"So, you're a crack head?"

"Due to a case of mistaken identity, yes."

"Hang on, how does mistaken identity lead to a cocaine addiction?"

Kasuka sighed "I was told it was a depressant. When I was still living with the folks, their ridiculous expectations led to a lot of stress issues. A buddy of mine told me crack would help me relax. I did some, and I was on edge all the time. So I took some more, and some more…and then I learned that I should be doing heroine. I tried heroine and I felt like falling over dead. So, I stuck to cocaine."

"…why didn't you just try marijuana?"

"My parents were bible humping idiots who raised me to be God's poster girl."

"Why didn't you stick with it?"

"…If there is a God out there, would he let a woman fall in this deep?"

**Again, I'm not bashing organized religion. FUNFACT: im agnostic. So i'm not bashing anyone's beliefs, just expressing my own.**


	3. Perspective

**HOORAY! I got someone following this fanfic! Thank you Kira the Dead Ninja! You'll be in my heart forever! :DDD**

**Again, I don't own Death Note. R&R and follow!**

"So, there's still the issue of your payment. I mean, it depends on how useful you are…" said Mello.

"Don't worry. I'm only asking for a place to stay. The shit covered motel room that isn't worth the 30 bucks a night isn't really proving to be humane. I can make my own cash sucking dicks." said Kasuka, fishing around for her cigarettes.

"Really? You only need somewhere to stay? I can do that, stay in the hideout. It's got heat, electricity, and running water. The work you do will cover the rent." said Mello. Kasuka raised her eyebrows, her entire disposition seeming a little happier. "Seriously? Thanks." she said, small smirk working it's way across her red lips.

"Don't worry bout it." he said. "But…there's also the issue of other expenses…"

"I'll give you…half of what I make on the streets to cover all other expenses." said Kasuka.

"No, no, no, I was think something a little more…pleasurable…" he said, trying to stay subtle but so she'd understand. She gave him a sort of questionable look. "Only if you keep it in perspective." she said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Mello.

"That you won't get all mushy on me. If I pay you sexual favors for other expenses, you have to know that I'm almost incapable of love, so don't try anything."

"Wait, almost?"

"The hooking makes it hard to love. But if there's a small amount of love left, chances are I don't know I have it." she explained, finding her cigarette. "Do you still have that lighter?"

"Yeah." said Mello, handing it to her. "Just blow it away from me."

"Got it." she said, puffing the little white stick, slipping the gray smoke out the window. "Sorry, I need these so I don't fly off the handle."

"I get it, I get it." said Mello. "I got a friend who just smokes out of habit."

"Really?"

"His name's Matt. He's one of my men. The only one who I really consider my friend. The others a pawns."

"Well, that's a rather cold moral code." she said.

"Well, considering yourself heartless is pretty cold, don't you think?"

"Good point."

**Okay guys, two days and three chapters up. I'm kinda running out of ideas, so R&R me any ideas! LOVE! 3  
><strong>


	4. New Encounters

**Okay, Al1ce has officially run out of ideas. R&R and/or PM me with any ideas you may have. I don't own death note, and I'm not bashing anything. Hint: Possible romance in the future! **

Mello had left after the last discussion of Kasuka's new job, leaving her in the hideout. Her new home. She stretched out on the couch, pulling off her long boots. A man with red hair walked in, cigarette propped in his mouth and his eyes cast down at a glowing screen. Well, from what the goggles didn't completely mask.

"Um…can I help you?" said Kasuka, looking up. It was a few seconds later did the man look up. "Hm?"

"Can I, help you?" she repeats, pulling a small silver plastic bag out of her bag.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked, clicking his game system off.

"Wow, direct, aren't you? I'm Kasuka, a new informant for Mello. And this is my home. Well, sort of."

"Um…okay. I'm Matt. Do I have bragging rights to say that I'm Mello's accomplice in espionage?"

"Sure. So you're the Matt he mentioned. Like menthols?" asked Kasuka, pulling her pack of cigarettes from her bag. Matt shook his head. "Too weird tasting." said Matt. "I prefer lights."

Kasuka nodded. "So how did you get here? This far down, I mean."

"I knew Mello from an old orphanage, and I followed along. So, I'm just a hanger on-er to Mello. Not particularly the Mafia. You?"

"Well, some of my clients apparently work for this guy Mello. I got some names and email addresses, and today was my interview, and I got the job as an informant. That pretty much sums it up."

"Ah. Interesting story. So, you're a hooker?"

"Yeah. As Mello put it, crack whore. Which isn't wrong either.

"You're a cokehead?"

"Yeah. Already told the story, ask Mello."

Matt nodded, clicking his gaming system on. "Mind if I sit?"

"Don't need to ask, you were here first." said Kasuka, pulling a stick of strawberry pocky from the small silver pouch.

Matt sat down, pulling his boots off, resting his legs along hers. "So, do you have any STD's?"

Kasuka chuckled. "Surprisingly, no. The Red Light District is now like those in Amsterdam, where you have to be licensed, and that registered prostitutes get some basic benefits. So, yeah, I'm clean. And so are my clients, it's required that they get tested before and after their night. It puts quite a damper on business, but it's something I can live on."

Matt nodded. "Looking forward to working with you."

**And there's what's been cranked out from the last two days since publishing this. R&R PM me ideas! LOVE!**


	5. Deception

**Hey guys! Finally got an R&R! Thanks Ratt9! Also, thanks to Ratt9 and Randomlicious1 for the subscription! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

The next day, Mello arrived at the hideout, and stopped dead in his tracks with one foot in the door. The girl who arrived in a skimpy black dress and boots was now wearing a pair of jeans (still, rather tight), an olive green tank top, and a black jacket, paired with Chuck Taylors and glasses.

"Um…who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Mello, pulling his other foot inside and closing the door.

"Karen. Karen Mislakun." she said, her voice less depressed and cheerier.

"Um…I'm confused." said Mello, unwrapping a bar of chocolate. Karen laughed, and her voice returned to a depressed tone. "Am I really that good?" she said.

"Oh, Kasuka, nice disguise." said Mello. "You seem…happier."

"Well, Karen isn't Kasuka." she said, pulling off her glasses. "Anyways, off to the SPK. I'll try to get some new info for you, if there's any." she said.

"Okay, when'll you be back?" asked Mello.

"Depends on how much new info there is, and if they catch me."

"Will they catch you?"

"Hell no. They still have yet to."

"Okay then." said Mello. "See you…whenever."

She nodded, walking out to the SPK base in Los Angelos.

"Karen, glad you made it." said a pale boy sitting on the floor of the room that Kasuka walked into.

"Oh, hello Near. What needs to be done as or right now?" said Kasuka, setting her bag down on a near a computer.

"The records need to be re-organized. Not that I don't appreciate your efforts, but they need to be assorted by date, latest to earliest, please." said Near.

"Alright." said Kasuka, smirking to herself. _Thanks for making it easy, twit._ thought Kasuka, pulling a small flash drive from her bag. To keep up appearances, she set her bag between Near and herself. She copied all of the files on the drive and removed it, sliding it back into her bag. She moved her bag again, letting Near know she was rearranging the files. She pushed her glasses up the bridges of her nose, moving the files along the window.

"And, Ms. Mislakun? I need you to stay late tonight. We have informants out collecting more information, and we have a solid lead." said Near.

"Not a problem, Near." said Kasuka, smiling. She shot Mello a text message. "Staying late, SPK informants on the move."

**Again, feel free to PM me any ideas you may have. Also, I'm open for rpgs and stuff, so just send me a PM or R&R me some ideas! :D**


End file.
